In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The rapid retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system has been and continues to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, conventional database systems might process a query relatively slowly if, for example, the number of queries received by the database system is relatively high. A database system may also process a query relatively slowly if, for example, a relatively large number of users substantially concurrently access the database system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling tracking of use of the database system, and/or limiting the use of the system to improve performance of the database system.